


An Irrelevent Tale

by aQuack



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Fallen Angels, If shanes a demon..., M/M, because at this point what isnt, theres some fighting so be aware, very good omens inspired, was he also an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aQuack/pseuds/aQuack
Summary: If Shane Madej is a demon, does that mean he was once an angel?





	An Irrelevent Tale

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post  
https://koffisideblog.tumblr.com/post/187587558624/i-got-lazier-and-lazier-with-every-page-and-it 
> 
> Its not exact but it gave me an idea and its gorgeous so go check it out

_So… were you an angel once?_

Sometimes he gets flashes of it, tall marble pillars and shining smiles.

Leaves cascading over stone walls taller than logically possible (but then, they never really did care for logic in those days).

He remembers how cold it was.

_She _said that it was the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. Perfect, everything she did was perfect.

No one said otherwise.

Until they did.

And then it was burning and wind rushing past his face and bones fighting their way out his forehead and nails elongating into what would come to be known as talons.

He remembers looking into his sibling’s face and seeing the hatred as they plunged a flaming sword into his form.

He only thinks about that on particularly bad days.

(The days where he has trouble keeping his fingers from elongating and his horns from poking out and keeping the ugly burnt husks sticking out of his back hidden.)

Sometimes, when he and Ryan are lying in some falsely haunted place, he’ll stare up at the ceiling and remember the defeat he felt when he heard what The First Temptation accomplished, how that’s when he knew that no one was ever going back.

Sometimes he gets tired and he can feel the pull to go back into the basement. He’ll sit at his desk and he’ll feel himself (his _real _self, that is) drift out. It’s getting harder and harder to come back when Ryan nudges his shoulder with a soft offer to get some coffee.

He’ll pick up breakfast for him and Ryan on his way to work and Ryan will call him a good guy (he’s neither of those things) and feel _something _emanating from the man.

_Hey, remember when your whole purpose was to spread love._

No one downstairs talks about that.

He’ll feel that same thing emanating from him (just stronger, _oh god it’s so much stronger) _after they fuck in one of the rotting motel rooms and he’ll be left seeing the blinding white of _home _for a few seconds.

He feels something he’s more akin to feeling after Ryan accidentally shoots him with his idiotic holy water gun and smoke starts swirling off his corporation.

Fear.

_What the fuck have you done with my best friend _Ryan had screamed

And Shane was left standing there while his memories of The First Battle flashed before fore his eyes.

Fire and anger (just listen!) and liquid gold pouring from mouths and wounds and eyes and _wings._

_Nothing, please Ryan you have to believe me. I can’t do this again. _

And then Latin began pouring from Ryan’s mouth (and his eyes, they were black and big and _they fucking burned) _as he began fumbling with his water gun and looking for a candle.

(He found a lighter, but for his purposes, it was more or less the same thing.)

_Deffugare ab hoc plano!_

_Begone from this plane demon!_

And Shane fell to his knees while clutching at his heart (or whatever pumped the ichor through his veins) and began his forced descent into the ground.

(His nails split open on the cold hard ground as he clawed desperately at it in an effort to _not go back there please, Ryan!)_

Ryan cried when it was done.

No one blamed him.

It takes Shane five gruelling years of paperwork before he can get back on earth (the same body, he pulled a few strings and filled out thousands of forms for that to happen, but he came to like the sasquatch)

The entire time he’s just sitting in a mouldy room with motivational signs written in Comic Sans half hazardously stuck to the black gunk staring back at him.

The first thing he does is find Ryan.

Ryan punches him.

All Shane can do it grin.

A demon huh?

Guess that explains a few things.

He still gets flashes, but he’s learning to deal with them.

_But if I did, and I really was an angel then I’d say: _

_It’s an irrelevant old ass tale, isn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appriciated


End file.
